Teardrops On My Guitar
by monko25
Summary: ShanexMitchie. I looked down at the little droplets sitting on the strings of my guitar. I gave a bitter smile. I guess Shane Gray was the reason for the teardrops on my guitar Part 2 of a series of Taylor Swift one-shots


**Title:** Teardrops on My Guitar

**Summary: **ShanexMitchie. I looked down at the little droplets sitting on the strings of my guitar. I gave a bitter smile. I guess Shane Gray was the reason for the teardrops on my guitar [Part 2 of a series of Taylor Swift one-shots]

Aw, you guys thanks! My inbox was flooding with emails! With emails of everyone putting I'd Lie on their favorites! Thanks! But I could use the reviews…I was kinda hoping for at least six reviews, but four's okay.

Thanks a bunch to the four that reviewed: bubblz16, theTwilightLamb, hayella, and live-in-dreamland1

**Warning: only one bad word, but I wouldn't really clarify it as a bad word…**

This is part two of my Taylor Swift one-shot/song fics. With the song Teardrops of My Guitar (listen at: http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=eVD4TaCMSJk) It continues on with I'd Lie, so read that if you haven't yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp Rock or Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Check this out, Mitch!" I turned around a looked at what Shane was pointing. Today was one of those rare days that Shane wasn't attached to Lindsey. But that didn't stop him from babbling about her every second.

I stared in awe at the beautiful heart-shaped necklace, with little, tiny, diamonds surrounding it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I looked back and gave Shane a fake smile. "It's really beautiful, Shane. I'm sure Lindsey would love it."

Shane laughed and shook his head. "Lindsey wouldn't really like something like this. She likes things more…flashy."

I shrugged my shoulders, turning my attention back at the necklace. "She doesn't know what she's missing." Shane pursed his lips in thought. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't think too hard, Shane. We wouldn't want to see your head explode from thought," I teased.

Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of my arm. "Come on, I'm starving!" he exclaimed as I giggled, following him to the food court at the mall. How Shane managed to get to the mall without being mobbed was a big question mark for me.

--

"We're going to that thing in New York. Remember?" I shook my head. I completely zoned out from our conversation for a good five minutes. Once he mentioned how Lindsey's eyes sparkled in the sun, I stopped listening.

Okay, maybe he didn't say those exact words…

"Mitchie!"

"Huh? Did you say something, Shane?" I murmured, sitting up.

"Did you hear one word I said?" Shane groaned in annoyance as I grinned sheepishly. He sighed. "I was saying how Connect Three was going to the record label party in New York. Are you going? I'm taking Lindsey there."

I sighed inwardly. Of course. "I don't think so. I'm not sure I'm ready for all those big executive parties just yet."

"What? You have to go Mitch! I need my best friend there!" And see you being all over Lindsey. I don't think so.

"I'll think about it…"

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

--_  
_

"How would you like to be my date for the party?" I questioned hesitantly over the phone. It was Saturday, the day of the party and I was currently sitting in my hotel room in NYC. I decided to go anyway, but was hoping to avoid Shane. And for me to do that, I had to have someone distract me. The distraction: Nate.

"Hold up. Why do you need a date?" questioned Nate over the phone.

I sighed, knitting my eyebrows together in frustration. Why did Nate have to ask? "I just do!" I heard shuffling and the slamming of the door. "Nate?"

"This doesn't have to do with Shane, does it?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Stupid Nate.

"Look, I could always ask Jason for help," I muttered angrily. Nate chuckled as I scowled.

"Go ahead, Jason already has a date." What?

"What? Jason? As in the loveable Jason in your band?" Nate laughed again.

"Yep, that's the one. He just asked an old friend of his that he's been crushing on for a while already." Aw…Jason has a date…

Ugh… Everyone but me's happy…

How depressing…

"If you just admit that you like Shane, I'll be your date to the party thing."

I stayed silent. What can I say about that? I could go on and lie about it and endure my heart from suffering whenever I took a glance at Shane, or I could enjoy my night like I should be doing.

Choices…

"Mitchie?" Nate questioned after a couple seconds.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"No, Nate I don't like Shane."

"Mitchie…" I cut him off before he could even get a word in edgewise.

"I love him."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

--

I was slightly nervous.

Scratch that, I was deathly nervous.

Maybe it was because I was going to a huge party were so many a-list celebs were attending. Oh god, I think I might throw up. Holy crap! What if I throw up on Kelly Clarkson or someone really important? Oh god, oh god, oh god…

"BUZZ!"

I nearly jumped from the buzz that came from my cell phone. I ran over to the kitchen/island area of the hotel and grabbed my phone.

_**we're outside waiting --Nate**_

I grabbed my clutch (**A/N:** Funfact: I had no idea what a clutch was. I had to Goggle it) and shoved my cell phone inside it. My parents were already downstairs waiting with Connect Three's manage, Tom, Lindsey, and, Jason's date, Maggie.

I took a deep breath as the doors of the elevator opened. Everyone stared as I walked over to them.

"Wow, Mitchie! You look great!" Jason gushed giving me a bone crushing hug.

I blushed and looked down at what I was wearing. It wasn't too flashy or very eye catching. It was a very modest white dress; it stopped right above my knees. It had layered fringes and had an off-white belt just at my waist. I had golden peep toed shoes and matching bangles on my left arm. My normally, straight chestnut hair was curled and sitting barely past my shoulders. (http: // i36. photobucket. com/ albums/ e4/ TheWorldIsUpToMe/ normal _039. jpg)

"Thank you, Jason," I said quietly as he let go of me and moved closer to who I assumed was his date. I turned and looked at Shane. He was smiling. I grinned back.

He reached in to hug me and I gladly accepted. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear making me shiver inwardly. He held me a little longer than he should have and looked at my face.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I blushed and looked away. He walked back over Lindsey, who grabbed my hand and gave me a smile. I smiled back but couldn't help but feel ugly compared to her.

She had peach colored dress covered in sparkles. The bottom of the skirt was covered in silver sparkles and she had a silver sash right above her waist. Her heels were silver and made her as tall as Shane. (http: // i36. photobucket. com/ albums/ e4/ TheWorldIsUpToMe/ normal _taylorweb043. jpg)

Nate walked up to me and hugged me. "Don't worry about her, Mitchie. You're ten times more beautiful."

I blushed at the compliment and nodded at Nate. He placed an arm on my waist and hugged me again. Everyone start to leave the hotel's lobby. Nate and I decided to wait a bit so he could talk to me.

Shane stared at us in…anger? What? Why was Shane angry?

"Aren't you coming, Shane?" Lindsey asked when Shane didn't budge from his spot.

Shane nodded. "Just give me a minute." Lindsey understood and walked after Jason. Shane glared at the two of us. "What the hell is this?"

"What?" Nate asked as confused as I was.

"How could you ask Mitchie to the party?" Hello! I'm right here!

"She's right here dude and she's only my date to the party so we could hang out. So chill," Nate said smoothly, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

Shane's eyes narrowed a bit. He grunted and stormed away from us. I looked at Nate who shrugged.

Show time…

--

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I grinned as the camera flashed at our table. I was sick of smiling every five seconds. I needed time to breathe! Can't they tell that we need a break!

"Hey, you want anything to drink?" I looked up. Nate stood over me, ready to leave the table. I nodded.

"Sure. Just water." He walked over to the bar to order our drinks.

I sighed causing a piece of hair to fly in the air.

"Bored?" I jumped and looked back up. There stood Shane, his hands in pocket. He looked even more gorgeous than I had ever seen him. He should wear a tux more often.

I nodded as he plopped down to the seat next to me. I hadn't seen him all night; all his attention was on Lindsey.

We sat in silence for a good minute before, Dreaming with a Broken Heart by John Mayer, my favorite song, started to play. I glanced at Shane who smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

How could I refuse?

I grabbed Shane's hand, ignoring the butterflies, and walked over to the dance floor. We started swaying with the music. I held onto his arm and smiled softly as he glanced down at me.

"You really do look amazing, Mitch," he side quietly. I looked up.

"You do too," I accidently slipped out. I blushed and looked down. Shane chuckled and lifted my chin.

"That's my Mitchie, always modest," I blushed once more making Shane laugh again. "Red really suits you, Mitch."

"Shut up, Shane," I mumbled embarrassed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

We continued to dance for a couple of seconds before he broke the silence.

"Why did you say yes," Shane murmured in my hair. I picked my head up and looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you say yes to Nate?" was that a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Why do you care?" I snapped a bit too harshly for him.

He's eyes narrowed. "Can't I care that my best friends are on a date?"

"This isn't a date, Shane," I said pulling away from him. The warmth was instantly gone.

"Then what is it?" he said angrily.

"You are unbelievable, Shane!" I yelled, a couple of people within hearing range, stopped and stared.

"Me! You're the one yelling!" he exclaimed, malice dripping from his voice.

"You can't stand to see me happy! That's what you're problem is!" I pursed my lips to refrain my voice from increasing.

"I don't have a problem! If anything you do! You're just using Nate!"

My jaw dropped and held back my hand to stop myself from slapping him. I looked down and said in a quiet, shaky voice, "I..is that what you think of me Shane?"

His eyes widened at his words. "Mitch I—"

My eyes started to water as I turned away. I ran away from the dance floor and bumped into Nate.

"Woah! There you are Mitchie! I got—are you crying?" Nate asked putting down the two drinks that were in his hands.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel. I'll call you once I made it there," I muttered, rubbing my tear streaked face. I knew I should have used that water proof mascara.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

--

I stared out the balcony of my hotel room as I held my guitar. I was still in my dress from the party, everything ruined. I was strumming the songs that played on shuffle on my iPod when. Teardrops on My Guitar came on.

I know how you feel Taylor…

I looked down at the little droplets sitting on the strings of my guitar. I gave a bitter smile. I guess Shane Gray was the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.

--

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I sat in the living room at my house, playing random notes on my guitar, trying to find a melody for a new song. The record label said I needed at least eleven songs on the album and so far I had four songs. I sighed settling down my guitar. My parents were out. Ever since the trip to New York they decided to go out more. I didn't really have a problem with it, but it would be nice for my parents and I to eat dinner together for a change.

The doorbell rang and I got up off of the couch and opened the door.

"Shane?" I said breathlessly. I hadn't seen him since the party and we aren't really in the best terms.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Hey." He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at me. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, um…sure," I stepped out of the way and let him inside. I shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to apologize. I was really stupid of saying those things to you. I was only trying to watch the both of you. You guys are my best friends and…I don't know. I just don't want to lose the both of you guys…" I melted into a puddle right there.

I smiled. "You could never lose us, Shane. We're your best friends." I reached out to hug him gently, but he engulfed be in a 'Jason hug'. I giggled and let go.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Shane immediately launched into some funny story that had happened to him that morning. I smiled and nodded in all the right places, but really wasn't paying any attention to the story. I just heard the sound of his voice and pretended he was telling me he couldn't live without me.

"And I told him…Mitchie? Were you even listening to anything I said?" Shane asked skeptically.

I smiled sadly at him. "Every word, Shane.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

* * *

A/N: And that's the second one!

Part three:

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Review for part three!

And please read my new story

One of the Girls?

Summary: What's better than being the only guy in an all girl school? Being the only guy in an all girl boarding school. Throw in a huge misunderstanding, a bet, a hot roommate, stalkers, and you have one semester of Shane Gray's life at Huntington's Music Academy.

~Amanda :3


End file.
